The present invention relates as indicated to end forming apparatus for elongated work pieces in general and to swaging and dedimpling heads for forming the ends of exteriorly coated elongated tube in particular.
Continuous tube forming and galvanizing process lines are well known in the art as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,114 and 3,845,540. Such process lines operate at speeds from 50 to 400 feet per minute rapidly to produce the galvanized tube or pipe product. Such galvanized tube may be interiorly and exteriorly coated either on the line as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,280; 3,616,983 and 3,768,145 or off the line after cut-off.
The cut lengths of such coated or uncoated galvanized tube may then require additional processing steps before the end product is ready for shipment. For example, the respective ends of the tube may require swaging and dedimpling depending upon the end use for the same.
In order effectively to use the continuous tube forming and galvanizing line, such subsequently performed operations should be accomplished at a speed generally compatible to the speed of the line so that the product may move in a relatively continuous flow path through the plant. However, applicant is unaware of any commercially available end forming apparatus capable of operating at the necessary speeds.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an end forming apparatus capable of operating at high speeds in a relatively continuous feeding and unloading operation. To satisfy such object, the end forming apparatus of the present invention may operate in the range of 15 to 18 finished parts per minute.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high speed end forming apparatus capable of handling tubes of varying lengths in the same over-all process line. This adaptability permits the tube product to be manufactured to the requested length without special procedures requiring discontinuous operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide end forming apparatus that accurately and dependably swages and dedimples the respective ends of the tube. The interrelationship of the feed, alignment, and forming procedures employed and the dies used therefor permit the tube accurately to be formed with reduced imperfections and/or scrap pieces.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principle of the invention may be employed.